Radar
'Riley Tarsier '''is a second generation metacreature who lives in the Light House with fellow MoonLighters. He possess super speed and super hearing and sight. Early Life Riley's parents were exposed to radiation from the Promethean Stone, but it had no affect on them. Instead, the radiation affected their offspring. Jack's research shows that in some cases, the Promethean powers skip a generation. Living among average tarsiers, Riley was found by James and Jack during their investigation of an english-speaking, super fast tarsier sighted in New Jersey, but originating in South East Asia. He decided to join the MoonLighters wanting to contribute more to the world than his "average" siblings. MoonLighters As a MoonLighter he trained with Jack, who found his immaturity and impulsiveness quite frustrating, but managed to teach him patience and consentration. When GarosCo. released addicting candy bars designed to slow down the MoonLighters and make them unfit to fight, Radar was the fastest to lose his weight and therefor was the only one, other than Agro Sapien (who was unaffected by the candy) who could stop them. From that point, he and Agro were best friends and together they were able to stop Coldtimer from freezing the Chaos City River, and managed to destroy a ware house filled with spare robot suits for Big Fish. Riley's favorite part of crime fighting is when he gets to smash robots, vehicles, and other machines. He celebrates his victories with juice boxes. {C When Wildebeest attempted to steal the Promethean Stone, PandaMonium went after him alone. Radar, with Jack's tracking methods, found him in a Chaos City subway. When he arrived he went to PandaMonium's side and used his super hearing to try to find a heart beat. When the other MoonLighters arrived, his heart stopped beating and he died. Radar and Aurora stayed with him while Tornadowl and Agro Sapien went after Wildebeest. {C Days later Wildebeest broke several super villains out of Stone Island, Radar helped the other MoonLighters to train Sam to strengthen their forces after PandaMonium's death. He and Sam fought Trucktopus in order to train him to be faster on his feet and faster thinking. He and Agro taught Sam the importance of being a MoonLighter and accept his destiny. When the MoonLighters confronted Wildebeest and his team, Radar and Agro took out his guards, Pyrodile and Coldtimer. After Sam imprisoned Wildebeest in the Black Box he congratulated him with a juice box. Powers and Abilities Radar has the ability to move at exponetially fast speeds. He has no speed limit, so he must create his own, so as not to bend reality or time. He also has the hightened senses and a high metabolism. Notes *Radar is the first metacreature to inherit his radiated DNA from parents who had no abilities. *He is the fastest known being in existence. *His body uses up energy veru quickly, so he eats and digests more food than average beings. *He celebrates victories with juice boxes, which is a reference to Ryan celebrating with ''Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. Category:Characters Category:Heroes